Conventional pillows have a generally rectangular shape and include an enclosure which filled with a soft filling material. A pillowcase is typically fitted over the enclosure. Conventional pillows tend to distort the shape of a user's hair during use. Therefore, a pillow is needed which preserves a user's hairstyle during use.